


Passionate Defense

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little affection can help...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Defense

"How the hell are you gonna sit here and tell me you're not amazing when you have determination in your heart and galaxies in your eyes. You have all these magnificent cells in your body working hard to make you, you. You're a fucking work of art."

"John..."

"I mean it."

John cuts her off before she can even start to talk, kissing her sweetly when she is finally silent, pulling her tightly into his arms, holding her tightly enough that she gives in and leans her head against his shoulder. She can't help but love his passion about her, even when she is beginning to doubt herself.


End file.
